Salvador
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: James Barnes o Soldado de Invierno. No importaba quién estuviera en ese momento. Caer era su única opción, salvo que ésta vez, unos arrogantes ojos castaños estaban ahí para evitarlo. ¿Quién salvó a quién? Continuación de Héroe. WinterIron (ligero shota)
1. Chapter 1

Me tardé un tiempito, pero regreso con una pequeña continuación a mi anterior fic. Dos o tres capítulos más.

No es necesario leer el otro, pero si así lo desean, adelante :)

Espero y disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.

* * *

 _«Eran almas gemelas, de alguna manera los dos estaban mucho más solos que los demás, compartiendo el mismo agujero del abismo.»_

José Agustín Ramírez.

* * *

—

 _Zhelaniye, rzhaviy, semnadtcat'._

—

Víctor era de esas personas que siempre se hallaron en el lugar y momento equivocado. Mala suerte. Dependiendo claro, del ojo con el que se mirara. Como esa vez a sus nueve años, cuando había presenciado como en un callejón no muy lejos de su casa, una joven era asesinada en cruenta desnudez, y no necesitaba ser muy avispado para comprender lo que habían hecho con la desdichada momentos antes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tan sólo era un niño, por lo que el instinto le dictó que corriera para no ser descubierto, evitando desde ese día, tomar ese camino nuevamente. O años después, con dieciséis años, recibió un disparo en la pierna cuando intentó salvar a su madre de unos hombres que habían tomado un pequeño mercado y a todas las personas presentes como rehenes. Muchas de esas personas murieron, incluyendo y a pesar de sus infructuosos intentos, su madre. Dos años después se unió al ejército soviético. No era un hombre que destacara por ser brillante o habilidoso, pero cumplía con eficacia todo lo que le ordenaban, su trabajo y simpleza le valieron el lugar entre otros nueve soldados que desmantelarían una base nazi que aún perduraba a pesar del tiempo. Sí, lugar y momento equivocado. Quizá había pensado que las vivencias y crianza le habían convertido en un hombre de acero, inmutable ante el horror, pero no era así, se consideraba a sí mismo un experimento fallido de la crudeza militar, y ni siquiera las torturas recibidas después de ser "reclutado" por aquella organización, habían podido quitarle su humanidad. Claro que él no había sido el primero y seguramente no sería el último soviético en formar parte de las filas de Hydra.

Aquella vez, de los diez soldados, sólo él sobrevivió. ¿Mala suerte?

—

 _Rassvet, pech', devyat'._

—

Que Hydra existiera no era más que la prueba fehaciente del incompetente egoísmo humano, camuflado de vulnerabilidad. Era la prueba de que la humanidad prefirió dar la espalda a los crímenes. Él se hallaba ahí porque había sido secuestrado, torturado y convertido en una maquina obediente. Al menos, ellos no se preocuparon por borrarle algo de compasión. No tenía permitido moverse mientras llevaban a cabo las operaciones de codificación mental. Sus ojos eran los únicos que rebuscaban en sus pares ver la misma sensación de estrangulamiento que le cortaba la respiración, pero todos los que allí se encontraban parecían ya más muertos que vivos, ya no eran humanos. Los envidiaba, tal vez todo sería más sencillo de sobrellevar si la vida ajena no importara en lo absoluto, pero no podía, sus sentimientos eran su única fuente de esperanza dentro de aquel lugar, y eran esos sentimientos los que le hacían apretar los dientes y su arma con firmeza, entrujándole las vísceras ante los gritos cargados de desesperación provenientes del cuarto contiguo. Llevaban horas allí dentro, los gritos nunca cesaron, produciéndole nauseas, preguntándose cuándo es que se detendrían, cuáles eran los límites del dolor, si es que Hydra conocía alguno. Víctor admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de ese sujeto para resistirse por tanto tiempo a las torturas que era sometido, así mismo tampoco entendía la obsesión del Coronel Karpov por ese hombre, sabía que a pesar de haber funcionado antes, siempre había una parte del soldado que se resistía a la sumisión de esas palabras. Lo había observado en sus dos caras; la humana y el _arma_ , había visto como poco a poco el calor de su mirada se apagaba, dando paso a quienes ellos llamaban "El Soldado de Invierno". Fue testigo del progresivo vaciamiento de ese cuerpo, al punto de ser tan sólo un contenedor de odio, uno leal y letal. Con el correr del tiempo dejó de encontrar diferencias entre el hombre y el arma.

—

 _Dobroserdechniy, vozvrashenie na rodinu, odin._

—

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un furioso Coronel salir deprisa, no tuvo tiempo de seguirle, pues ya había sido ordenado llevar al _experimento_ a su cuarto. Ingresó a la habitación llena de maquinarias y pantallas que reflejaban ondas a las que no llegaba a entender, en medio de todo ese batiburrillo se hallaba una silla, que se conectaba a toda la maquinaria, era allí dónde se efectuaban los lavajes, era allí donde encontró a un semiconsciente hombre. La secuencia de palabras se había detenido antes, habían fracasado una vez más al tratar de _activarlo_ y algo de curiosidad nadó en su mente, ¿Por qué ahora se resistía tanto al control mental? Sacudió un poco su cabeza, era en vano pensar todas esas cosas… Sintió pena, sí, no podía ofrecerle nada más, por lo que con cuidado lo arrastró a un cuarto mohoso y con apenas una ventanilla cubierta de polvo y telarañas, un catre, un retrete y no mucho más. Muchas veces pensó qué haría estando en su lugar, a ellos, sólo lo adiestraban para ser fieles ciervos, pero este hombre llevaba años sucumbiendo a los experimentos que había iniciado Armin Zola y ahora comandaba el Coronel Vasily Karpov, en una especie de venganza, según tenía entendido.

— _Izviní_ —murmuró al cerrar la puerta.

—No es tu culpa.

Dio un respingó ya que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra, entonces observó sus ojos, acuosos y de un hermoso azul, ahí estaba el hombre, el que trasmitía calidez—¿Sabes quién eres?—preguntó con timidez.

—Bucky…

« _Un héroe_ »

« _Un asesino_ »

James Buchanan Barnes, Sargento. Había ayudado incontable veces al Capitán América en su persistente lucha contra Hydra y los nazis. Ahora no era más que un despojo de carne al que le habían arrancado de cuajo todo. Ya de aquel hombre no quedaba nada, y era ese pensamiento el que dolía por sobre todos los demás, porque veía los intentos de Bucky por mantener algo de todo lo que alguna vez fue. James se liberó de su ayuda para caminar con pasos torpes lo que restaba hasta arrojarse con pesadez sobre el catre, lucía roto, no encontraba otra palabra para describirle, los cabellos sucios y revueltos, seguramente se lo habían sujetado con fuerza para ejercer dominio sobre él. Se acercó con cautela, limpió su rostro del sudor y sangre seca, curó las heridas que recibió por rebelde— _izviní_ —murmuró nuevamente, sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba, pues había caído inconsciente. No era su culpa, pero se sentía un cobarde al contribuir para que su sufrimiento se prolongara. Los lavajes agotaban al hombre y como una penitencia lo dejaban consciente, para que le dolor sea interminable, aunque muy dentro suyo supo que en la cámara criogénica, James seguía sufriendo. No importaba dónde, el sufrimiento no se detendría.

En unas horas volverían los hostigamientos, y él no podría hacer nada, quizá y Hydra no estaba equivocada del todo, pues, como él; el orden sólo se obtiene a través del dolor…

••

No había sido de extrañar. Tony sonrió sólo por compromiso, pero no pretendía disimular el hastío marcado en su rostro. Aburrido ya de esas continuas conversaciones que sólo lo utilizaban como anclaje hacia su padre. Bufó, siempre lo mismo, elogios superficiales que simplemente ayudaban a alimentar a su igual de superficial ego. Tony Stark había superado todas las expectativas que se tenían sobre él, de una mente tan aguda que muchas veces asustaba. Los mejores hombres dedicados a la ciencia lo ponderaban como una de las futuras mentes del siglo, todos parecían sentirse maravillados por el niño genio, pero para Anthony, eso nunca sería suficiente, porque de todas las aprobaciones que obtenía, nunca parecía alcanzar al orgullo de su padre, con una brecha que crecía a pasos agigantados entre ellos conforme el tiempo corría. Había dejado de buscarle todo el tiempo para que observara sus inventos, ese hombre tenía tiempo para todas las personas en el mundo, mientras y tanto no sean Anthony Stark, su hijo. Al cumplir los diez años incluso se había disfrazado del Capitán América con la esperanza de que su padre le felicitara. No estuvo presente y jamás se enteró de su afán por obtener su aprobación.

¡Qué recuerdo más ridículo!

Bufó nuevamente, ahora molesto consigo mismo.

—Sabes J, esto comienza a aburrirme.

¿Por qué no entendían que prefería encerrarse en su recientemente creado taller? Que no le interesaban las propuestas que esos académicos le ofrecían. Quería demostrarles que en verdad era un genio por sí mismo y no por llevar simplemente el apellido Stark, quería demostrar que era superior a eso, para contradecirse al instante cuando alguien pretendía difamar el legado enorme que su padre le estaba dejando al mundo.

Esa relación de amor y odio le estaba pudriendo el alma.

Había viajado junto a Jarvis al MIT, él ya había decidido que realizaría su maestría en el prestigiado Instituto, por eso le parecían por demás aburridos los discursos que prepararon para convencerlo.

—Sería una descortesía marcharnos ahora, sólo espere a que termine la presentación—.Tony volvió a bufar, cruzándose de brazos mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, con el ceño fruncido.—Además, su padre intervino para que esto se llevara a cabo, ¿no querrá decepcionarlo, no es así?

 _Touché._

—Ni sé para qué te pregunto J, no es como si necesitara una niñera.

Jarvis, esforzó una sonrisa, pero a decir verdad le costaba trabajo mantenerse calmo ante los arrebatos cada vez más mezquinos de su protegido. Sin embargo entendía la actitud que comenzaba a ser frecuente en el joven, una marcada por ironías y un despliegue impresionante de audacia que dejaba encantados a todos, pero él lo conocía tan bien que no podía engañarlo, no viendo el fondo opaco detrás de sus hermosos ojos castaños, las sonrisas vacías y las respuestas tan certeras como esquivas, temía en verdad por el suelo vertiginoso en donde Anthony estaba pisando, no lo culpaba, había demasiado peso detrás suyo. Simplemente estaba preocupado por él.

No teniendo opción, Tony presenció lo que restaba de aquella junta en su «honor». Quien hablaba en esos momentos era un conocido de su padre, Hank Pym, quien trabajaba junto al Stark en algunos asuntos secretos. Si bien Tony siempre sintió curiosidad por descubrir esa doble vida de su padre, su entera concentración estaba en restablecer la relación con Howard, entrometerse en eso que su padre resguardaba con recelo, no le llevaría a nada bueno, había prioridades, luego tendría el tiempo del mundo para averiguar el resto…

—Espero que no haya sido muy aburrido para usted, Anthony, después de todo, también tuve trece años alguna vez—dijo Pym acercándose una vez diera por terminada la presentación.—¿Y bien?

—De hecho tengo doce—respondió incorporándose de su asiento. Jarvis hizo lo mismo a su derecha.—Por cierto, su investigación con esas partículas subatómicas que halló, es realmente sorprendente, creo que cuando descubra la manera de contrarrestar el efecto inestable sobre la química orgánica, tendrá un arma muy interesante.

Hank entrecerró sus ojos—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero no hablé de mi teoría en la presentación, sino de lo que el Instituto puede ofrecerle, teniendo en cuenta que, como a su padre, la bioquímica no le interesa demasiado.

—¡Oh! Eso no es del todo cierto y… es una lástima—Tony sonrió, y Jarvis se mordió la lengua, antes de anticiparse a lo que su protegido diría—; hubiera sido mucho más interesante que hablara de eso antes de recitarme algo que ya sabía. Lo veré en un año doctor.

—No doy clases aquí, simplemente soy un consultor.

—Entonces, lo veré cuando necesite una consulta.

Tony le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse con un saludo al viento. Jarvis suspiró despidiéndose del científico, disculpándose, también, en nombre de Tony. Para Pym sólo se trataba de un mocoso – brillante – acostumbrado a los lujos y caprichos materiales, era bastante triste a su ver. Esperaba que su pequeña niña no fuera así.

••

Era cerca del mediodía cuando terminó de recorrer el Instituto, tediosa presentación de por medio, saludando a más personas de las que no se molestó en recordar sus nombres, no había mucho que hacer, largó un suspiro cuando escuchó a Jarvis carraspear detrás suyo.

—Ya, me excedí, es un hombre de ciencia respetado y bla, bla, bla…

—Es una persona señor, y merece el mismo respeto que pretende recibir. No digo que debe cambiar sus actitudes, al menos no todas, pero ganara más amigos siendo amable.

Tony giró para enfrentar el apacible rostro ya avejentado de Jarvis, sonriendo algo cínico. Todas las personas que conocía se acercaron a él en algún momento para obtener algo a cambio, pretendieron ser amables porque era millonario e inteligente, eran amigos de su fortuna, eran amigos de su ingenio. Tony no podía recordar alguna vez en que alguien hubiera sido amable sólo por el hecho de serlo, sin trasfondos mezquinos y su sonrisa se volvió amarga dándose cuenta que la única persona al que consideraba amigo estaba justo a su lado.

—Tú eres el único amigo que necesito, J.—Su mayordomo sonrió conmovido, pero a Tony esa sonrisa le supo a tristeza. A lástima.

—Aunque te empeñes en negarlo, hay muchas personas que te quieren Anthony, no te encierres a conocer a las personas, muchas son bondadosas.

—Hasta ahora no he conocido ninguna, salvo tú—suspiró—, dejemos esta conversación, muero de hambre y ya quiero regresar a casa, así que vamos por unas hamburguesas.

No era un día particularmente cálido, las nubes se movían ocultando en sol en intervalos, acompañado por un viento pesado, no le agradaba ese clima. Tony se detuvo un momento observando el movimiento de las nubes, le pareció que una tenía la forma de una mano, curioso era el hecho de que nunca se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo tan simple como arrojarse al césped mirando hacia el cielo para descubrir formas en las nubes. Quizá lo haría al regresar… cuando regreso su vista notó como varias camionetas todas blindadas se estacionaban frente al Instituto, sintió curiosidad, quizá y se trataba de algún importante inversionista, ya que no le veía el sentido entonces a tener tanta seguridad. Pero su curiosidad aumentó cuando de una de las camionetas descendieron cuatro hombres vestidos completamente de negro, dispersándose en puntos estratégicos. Tony se quedó estático observando cómo se resguardaban he incluso uno subía con una impresionante destreza, hacia la azotea de un edificio cerca del campus, donde ellos se encontraban. Una opresión le quitó la respiración por unos segundos, recordando con exactitud ese uniforme y al soldado de cabellos largos que lo había salvado seis años atrás. ¿Será acaso?

Tony tragó con dificultad sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a golpear fiero en su pecho.

¿Estaría allí? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué buscaban?

De una segunda camioneta salieron cuatro más, con idéntico atuendo, esta vez dos se dispersaron cerca de la entrada del salón de conferencias, y los otros dos ingresaron en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando distinguió su figura descender del vehículo más grande, llevaba un arma y caminaba directo hacia donde, en ese momento, salía Hank Pym. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, era exactamente a como lo recordaba. Un grito se atoró en su garganta, aterrorizado, tomando el brazo de Jarvis con fuerza, este lo observó confundido.

—De… debemos salir de aquí.

Pero para cuando quiso tironear del mayor y Jarvis pudiera entender lo que sucedía, dos de esos hombres le habían rodeado. Habían sido descubiertos y maldijo por no marcharse durante la presentación. Jarvis tomó a Tony interponiéndose entre ambos, protegiéndolo. Entonces Tony se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres que descendieron antes, habían ingresado al Instituto con la finalidad de contener a todos en sus aulas y salones, y ellos habían quedado a merced en medio del campus. Eran carne de cañón en campo abierto.

Fueron empujados hasta terminar junto al científico, Tony se mantenía detrás del inglés, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y el terror se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Era él, esos ojos no se habían apartado de su mente, los recordaba bien.

—Sin testigos—dijo uno con voz rasposa.

Su objetivo claramente era el científico, pero ellos ahora compartirían el mismo destino.

—Por favor, dejen ir al niño, yo daré mi vida, pero no lo lastimen.—la voz de Jarvis se oyó serena, pero firme.

—¡No!

Tony había gritado con fuerzas, atemorizado de perder a un de las personas más valiosas para él, se movió hasta quedar frente a los soldados, dispuesto a evitar que dispararan, un manotazo por parte de uno de ellos lo arrojó al suelo, Tony apretó sus puños, había caído en un camino de piedras, lastimándose las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, Jarvis se apresuró para ayudarle, pero un tercer soldado golpeó su cabeza con la culata de su arma, y fue en ese instantes al elevar su cabeza, que sus ojos se encontraron con los del soldado. Parecían más letales que antes, mucho más fríos y vacíos, pero pudo distinguir una veta de brillo en ellos, como sus pupilas se agrandaban al reconocerlo, bajando su arma por unos instantes, mismo que fue aprovechado por Tony quien había juntado un par de piedras, arrojándoles con una puntería que el inglés no pensó que poseía, golpeando a los tres hombres que lo rodeaban.

—¡Corran!

La distracción le valió unos segundos de confusión que aprovecharon para correr dentro del salón, era su salida más veloz, sabiendo que los dos soldados que habían ingresado antes, habían salido detrás de Pym. A sus espaldas se escucharon disparos, pero por ésta vez, habían sido más rápidos, debían atravesar el salón, hasta la salida de emergencia que conectaba al otro lado del campus, Tony no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero tuvo la corazonada de que el soldado de cabellos largos había demorado la persecución para darles la ventaja. Para cuando lograron cruzar la salida, fueron acorralados por dos de los hombres, Pym, golpeó a uno y Tony gritó cuando el segundo iba a dispararle, pero el científico se movió rápido, agachándose para evitar el disparo, barriendo con sus piernas al sujeto, derribándolo.

—Estuve en el ejército—dijo con una sonrisa al ver el asombro de ambos.

La puerta de entrada explotó, sobresaltándolos, debían apresurarse o tendrían a esos soldados encima. Lograrían capturarlos, Pym, movió unos escombros para desbloquear la otra puerta de salida, mientras Jarvis tomaba a Tony entre sus brazos, no habían conseguido destrabar la puerta cuando lo que parecía una pequeña bomba rodó a escasos metros de ellos, explotando gran parte del lugar. Lo último que sintió Tony fue el cuerpo del inglés envolverlo para protegerlo, mientras eran arrastrados varios metros por la fuerza de la explosión.

Los oídos le zumbaban mientras trataba de hacer que todo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas, le dolía gran parte del cuerpo, pero el dolor se concentraba en su pierna izquierda, estaba lastimada, seguramente un esguince, ya que notó pedazos de lo que fuera la estructura del lugar sobre esta. Si no se movía rápido podrían encontrarlo, cuando pudo enfocar algo más que polvo y escombros, buscó con la vista al inglés. Tony tragó grueso, sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, un sinfín de sentimientos se atoraron en su pecho, conforme se acercaba a gatas donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Jarvis. El pavor se apoderó de su sangre, inseguro, mientras sentía como cada uno de esos sentimientos eran tragados por un hoyo negro, como la garganta de un demonio, caían en picada, golpeando con ferocidad su corazón. Sentía las piernas y manos de plomo, y sus ojos arder por las lágrimas contenidas. Del científico no había señales, pero en ese momento no podría importarle menos.

—Ja… Jarvis—movió su cuerpo, colocándolo boca arriba—, J despierta, vamos, debemos salir de aquí.—una lágrima que no pudo controlar cayó sobre el rostro polvoriento, sintiendo la desesperación, congelándole el cuerpo.—¡Vamos, J!... no me dejes…

Tony tosió repetidamente, pues el humo que aún estaba disperso por el lugar, entraba en su boca, ardiéndole la garganta, incapaz de asumir que el hombre que prácticamente lo había criado estuviera muerto, comenzó con las compresiones sobre su pecho, aterrado al no sentir pulso. Sus delgados brazos ejercían presión sobre el pecho, mientras las lágrimas se liberaron, no era consciente de que alguien más estaba en ese lugar. El soldado de invierno se acercó con cautela mientras observaba al joven intentando con desespero revivir al hombre que yacía en el suelo, no había nada que hacer, la bomba había detonado demasiado cerca como para que un hombre de su edad pudiera soportarlo, además estaba el hecho de que había protegido al niño para que no le sucediera nada. Tony sintió como era arrastrado varios metros, había estado todo ese tiempo con la guardia baja, el miedo invadió cada célula suya, mientras intentaba forcejear para ser liberado.

—Debemos largarnos de aquí, o te mataran también…

Tony apretó sus puños ¿por qué lo estaba ayudando?

* * *

 _ **Notas:** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y haya sido de su agrado._

 _Será hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Pd: Victor cuz Yuri! on Ice xDD_

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Espero y sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 _Ante el dolor, nuestro primer pensamiento es la inverosímil necesidad de que el tiempo avance rápido, para que dicho dolor termine por perderse en su vorágine. Pero como muchos otros – como la mayoría de ellos – hay dolores que jamás se irán._

 _••_

Las siguientes horas no estaban muy claras en su mente. Se sentía mareado, los pies le pesaban y dolían, no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba ni cuánto había caminado, siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el soldado de cabellos largos. Su brazo era fuertemente sujetado por esa mano de metal que – de alguna manera – seguía fascinándole, giró su cabeza observando sobre su hombro, estaba oscureciendo, y la ciudad había dejado de verse hacía bastante tiempo ya, ¿qué habría sucedido con Hank Pym? Maldito científico. Tony apretó sus puños, con la latente necesidad de buscar algún culpable a la muerte de Jarvis… tan sólo recordar su cuerpo inerte le erizaba la piel, y lo arrastraba por zonas lúgubres de su corazón, transmitiéndole un profundo dolor. Quería llorar, pero no era el momento. Regresó su vista donde llegaban sus ojos: la ancha espalda de aquel imponente hombre, era consciente de que si existía un culpable a la muerte de su único e invaluable amigo eran ellos. Esos soldados vestidos de negro, mercenarios que iban por la vida quitándose del paso a aquellos que les estorbaban, no sabía de qué, pero debía ser algo importante como para cometer un atentado en una institución tan publica y prestigiada como era el MIT. Y luego otra parte más pútrida le decía que si Pym tenía a asesinos detrás suyo era porque no estaba haciendo bien las cosas. No importaba quién tuviera la razón, quiénes eran los héroes o los villanos en esa carnicería, necesitaba que cayeran, y descubrieran el dolor que él experimentaba. No iba a dejar que la memoria de la única persona que le dijo que lo quería, que lo quería genuinamente, terminara bajo escombros.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco, apretando tanto sus puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, sus ojos húmedos por todo el llanto contenido se volvieron afilados, enfrentando aquellos pares de azules tan fríos… tan bellos en realidad.

El soldado sintió el tirón en el brazo cuando Tony se detuvo, girando para enfrentar y si era necesario, dejarlo inconsciente para que pudieran continuar. Tony todavía seguía siendo un niño con una estatura un poco por debajo del promedio, delgado y pálido, a pesar de su piel naturalmente tostada, la niñez no lo había abandonado todavía, pero Bucky tuvo que admitir que podía ser tan intimidante como cualquier hombre curtido en combate, quizá se debía a su mirada profunda, la cual oscilaba siempre entre marrones y dorados, tan particulares, tan hermosos.

Tony apretó sus labios, entornando más sus ojos, expectante a los movimientos de mayor, quien estático como estaba, parecía desnudarlo, analizando cada célula suya. No le temía, lo estaba ayudando a escapar pero;

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?—el soldado no dijo nada, con sus ojos fijos en él. Tony tuvo un deja vú de aquel primer encuentro. Quería quitarle esa mascara y ver realmente su rostro—, ¿me recuerdas? Porque yo a ti sí.

Comenzaba a pensar que no era casualidad que cada vez que se encontraba en peligro, el soldado esté implicado en ello. Un _asesino_ para el mundo. Un _héroe_ para él. Bucky soltó su brazo cuando se dio cuenta que no huiría, que necesitaba respuestas, las cuales él muy probablemente no tendría. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero había algo en ese niño que le recordaba una vida distinta. Difícil era entre tanto desorden, rescatar recuerdos en su mente, pero ahí estaban, pinceladas de colores sobre el lienzo gris y nefasto que era el Soldado de Invierno.

Había una franja que dividía al cielo entre el agonizante día y una noche poblada de estrellas, sin rastros de las nubes que vagaron horas atrás. Ese contraste producía un juego de luz y sombras en el rostro del adolescente, una mueca en sus labios. No, no era una mueca, esos labios temblaban, luchando con la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, de quebrar la dureza de sus facciones y mostrar el rostro del niño asustado. El soldado estiro su mano, Tony dio un paso hacia atrás, cauteloso, todo tan lento e incómodo.

—Te recuerdo.

Tony sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda, la voz del soldado se escuchaba apagada detrás de esa mascara, debatiéndose entre la frialdad de su alter y la agonía del hombre que era, encarcelado dentro de su propia mente. Claro que Tony no tenía cómo saber eso, pero sentía que algo en su voz buscaba darle un mensaje. No eran sus palabras, eran la crudeza de su timbre. Estaba tan confundido.

—¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¡¿Por qué permitiste que asesinaran a Jarvis?!—Y así como una ráfaga, la confusión dio paso a la rabia y el dolor abierto aún en su pecho.

Se acercó el paso que había retrocedido, avanzando dos más, quedando a un palmo del hombre, debiendo elevar su vista para mantener el duelo de miradas, con el cuerpo temblándole de impotencia. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra ese hombre ¡maldita sea que lo sabía! Pero no por eso se acobardaría, quería respuestas y si debía luchar por ellas, lo haría. Jarvis lo valía.

—Hydra ordenó eliminar a Hank Pym. Esa era nuestra misión.—El viento sacudió un poco los cabellos del soldado. Y Tony abrió sus ojos aterrado.

HYDRA.

Había escuchado de esa organización sanguinaria. Las historias que se decían entorno a ellas y el Capitán América. Joder que su padre estaba lleno de folders con el nombre de Hydra impreso. Reportes que mantenía bajo llave, con respecto a invasiones y desmantelamientos en bases en Italia, Alemania, Rusia y casi toda Europa. Tony sabía de ellas, porque era un niño curioso y nada lo detenía cuando quería algo. Dichos folders pertenecían a las misiones del Capitán América y sus Comandos Aulladores. Tony sabía por su padre, que el sacrificio del héroe de América sirvió para que Hydra dejara de existir, entonces ¿qué hacían allí?

El terror volvió a envolver cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Tú… tú eres uno de ellos,—tragó con dificultad pero no se apartó de dónde estaba—¿Por qué me ayudas? Escuche muy bien cuando gritaron que no querían testigos ¡Por qué lo haces!

Y un aplastante silencio se instaló.

Bucky buscó desesperadamente saber la respuesta. Ni él mismo comprendía por qué lo hacía. Pero algo en su pecho tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, de proteger a ese niño, que todas sus dudas terminarían si se entregaba a él. Aunque dicho termino le escocia la espina dorsal.

Tony escuchó un suspiro escapar de la máscara, antes de congelarse por el miedo, cuando los brazos del soldado se movieron al fin. Pero su destino no fue él, sino la máscara que arrancó de su rostro, dejando expuesto al hombre. Dejando a Tony petrificado de la impresión.

No lo podía creer.

Seis años atrás, cuando vio al soldado por primera vez, algo en sus ojos le dijo que conocía al hombre de algún lado, que había visto esa mirada naufragante. Y esa misma sensación lo embargó horas atrás, cuando volvió a descubrir esos ojos magnéticos. Ahora lo entendía bien. No había conocido al hombre, por supuesto, pero había escuchado demasiadas historias y había visto infinidad de imágenes como para reconocerlo al instante. Aquel fantasma de un pasado que no conocía pero que creció bajó sus historias e influencia. De aquellos hombres que defendieron no a una nación, no a un ejército. Defendieron un ideal, guiados por la persona del corazón de oro; Steve Rogers. Esos hombres estaban en la memoria de los que pudieron estrechar sus manos – como su padre – siempre en un pedestal de heroísmo y humanidad. Porque crecer con historias del Capitán América había sido su cruz.

En la sala de su casa se hallaba un gran cuadro, de marco fino y bordes dorados, el cual resguardaba una fotografía digna de ser observada: Era su padre estrechando la mano del Capitán, a su lado se hallaban todos los hombres que seguían al héroe. Tía Peggy se había sentado un día con él, señalando a cada uno de esos hombres, hablándoles de lo valientes y leales que fueron. La mayoría de ellos siguieron con sus vidas, siendo hombres de familia, otros habían muerto… ese día los ojos de su tía habían brillado al hablar de Steve, y fue ese mismo día que escuchó por primera vez la historia del hombre que había estado al lado del Capitán desde sus inicios, el hombre que empujó a que la historia del héroe naciera; el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes.

Otro gran hombre que había perdido la vida. O eso se creía.

Era él, con cabellos largos y una barba creciente, pero se trataba de Barnes. Tony parpadeó dejando escapar un gemido de puro asombro, ante los ahora confundidos ojos del mayor.

—Sargento Barnes.

Apenas escuchar aquel nombre, algo en Bucky hizo _clic_ , como si una enorme y pesada caja al fin cediera a su oxidado y roído candado, abriéndose para dejar escapar una consciencia, dándose de lleno con la vida que le habían arrebatado. Las piernas le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas, con las manos sobre la tierra, incapaz de contener el dolor en su pecho, los gritos lejanos… revivir la sensación de la nieve cortando su rostro a medida que su cuerpo caía libre por el precipicio, con las montañas transmitiendo los ecos de la voz de Steve llamándolo. Cerró sus ojos como en ese instante, entregando su vida al inminente destino final que le esperaba debajo.

Tony se llevó una mano a su boca con los ojos desencajados y el rostro desfigurado cuando James dejó escapar un grito espeluznante, cayendo al suelo, sin que sus extremidades pudieran sostenerlo más, abrazándose a sí mismo, murmurando palabras en un idioma que no entendía. La noche había caído por completo ya.

Tan conmocionado que no vio venir cuando James tomó uno de sus tobillos provocando que cayera de cola al suelo, arrastrándolo hasta tenerlo acorralado debajo de su cuerpo. Las manos de Bucky se situaron a cada lado de sus hombros y sus rodillas trabaron las del menor, la respiración era pesada y llevaba hasta su rostro. Tony contuvo el aliento, era una posición sumamente incómoda para él, pero sabía que el soldado no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño. No de _ese_ modo.

—James—volvió a repetir el castaño, ahora con suavidad. Su pecho contrayéndose con exagerada efusividad.

—Ese… ese es mi nombre—deshacerse del nudo en su garganta le era imposible, sentía su voz quebrada y los ojos asustados del menor no ayudaban en mucho—; ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Me conoces?

—Mi padre te conoce, era… es amigo tuyo, supongo.

—¿Quién? ¡¿Quién es tu padre?!—las manos del soldado ahora presionaban los hombros de Tony con algo de brusquedad, se sentía desesperado por recordar más, con la esperanza de escuchar _aquel_ nombre…

—Howard Stark.—Los ojos de Bucky oscurecieron.

Iba a abrir su boca nuevamente cuando un sonido inconfundible para él se escuchó. El suelo vibraba a causa de las camionetas pertenecientes a Hydra. Rodó quitándose de encima de Tony, quien suspiro de alivio, se acuclilló detrás de unos pastizales, observando hacia donde provenía el ruido de los vehículos. Estaban cerca. Observó su brazo de metal, empuñando su mano repetidas veces, maldiciendo. Sabía que le habían colocado un chip de rastreo. Tanteo el antebrazo, hasta que lo sintió, apretó los dientes, ante la atenta mirada de Tony, sacó una pequeña navaja, el niño contuvo el aliento pálido, Bucky curvó sus labios, fue algo inconsciente pero en cuanto vio su rostro asustado, le recordó a un pequeño conejo acorralado, tuvo que sonreír por la comparación. Con un movimiento certero atravesó su brazo, eliminando así el chip.

—Nos han seguido hasta aquí, debemos escapar ahora—James se incorporó observando a su alrededor, su mejor vía de escape era seguir por el bosque. Con suerte llegarían a alguna casa y podría _tomar_ un auto.

—No creo que pueda seguir corriendo—Tony frunció el ceño.

—Si te quedas aquí morirás, ya te he dicho, no tendrán contemplaciones contigo, sobre todo si eres hijo de Stark.

Tony apretó sus labios. Las dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza.—Debemos regresar, comunicarme con mi padre, él te ayudará estoy seguro, incluso Tía Peggy estará feliz de verte.

—¿Peggy? ¿Hablas de Peggy Carter?—Tony asintió, sonriéndole por primera vez, una luz de esperanza se encendió en el soldado. Quizá y él…

El sonido de las camionetas era cada vez más fuerte. No tenían mucho tiempo, había conseguido eliminar el chip, pero eso no detendría a Hydra. Nada lo hacía. Sin pensarlo, tomó a Tony en sus brazos, cargándolo entonces en su espalda, sujetó sus piernas y comenzó a correr, la mejor opción que tenían era hallar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche, esperando que los agentes de Hydra volvieran a la base. Con eso tendría tiempo de llevar al niño a su casa, asegurarse de que no muera.

Esa era realmente su misión a partir de ahora.

Tony se aferró lo mejor que pudo de los hombros del soldados, algo aturdido por todo lo vivido ese día, la falta de alimento y los golpes recibidos. Se preguntaba cómo es que ese hombre todavía tenía energías suficientes para correr de aquella manera, no parecía cansarse, siquiera agitado. Una pequeña luz a su izquierda los alarmó, de manera casi inconsciente, Tony envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, temiendo que a pesar de todo los hayan encontrado.

—Es un granero.—James habló susurrante, ambos se relajaron al divisar al fin el amplio galpón. La casa de quienes seguramente serían sus dueños estaba bastante alejada como para que los descubrieran.

James depositó con cuidado a Tony en el suelo, mientras forzaba la entrada. Observó el perímetro asegurándose que nadie estuviera ahí, para luego ingresar detrás del menor, cerró la puerta, apoyando su frente a esta. Sólo ahí largó todo el aire contenido en un suspiro de alivio. La cabeza le dolía horrores, estaba tan exhausto de todo. Apretó sus puños, dejándose arrastrar hasta sentarse en el suelo frío. Ser consciente de quien era y de lo que había hecho le revolvía el estómago.

Tony se acercó a él con cautela, sentándose a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio por un periodo que ninguno supo contabilizar, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, el dolor de sus cuerpos cansados, el dolor de sus almas, James había arrebatado tantas vidas sin ser dueño de sus propias manos, e indirectamente era culpable de la muerte de ese hombre por el que Tony lloraba en silencio. Se sentía un completo desgraciado.

—Lo siento.

El castaño desvió su vista poblada de lágrimas, encontrándose con esa mirada rota del soldado. Era un hombre muy apuesto, en su salvaje aspecto todavía se podía ver la bondad que le hablaron sobre él. Movió su mano, pero la dejó a mitad de camino, apoyándola sobre la mano del otro, no era ni remotamente bueno para consolar ni hacer sentir bien a las personas.

—¿Por qué estás con ellos?

—Ellos me han utilizado como un arma por años… controlan mi mente, es más complicado que eso, pero…

—Entiendo—Tony volvió su vista al frente, suspirando mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano,—Tía Peggy me habló de ti, de esa misión en la que perdiste tu vida, bueno, al parecer no fue así. Después de eso el Capitán América venció a Hydra para vengarte…—Tony sonrió y James sintió un tirón en el pecho—solía decirle que tú me parecías mejor héroe que el propio Capitán, tal vez lo hacía sólo para molestar a mi padre, lo admira tanto que…

Tony calló de repente. Bucky tensó todo su cuerpo a la sola mención de Steve. Desde que nombrara a Peggy había estado ansioso por saber de su amigo. Algo le decía que sabía de él, que esa información estaba en su cabeza, pero como todo lo demás, era un desorden imposible de rearmar, pequeños fragmentos que lo mantenían cuerdo, con la consciencia de ser James Barnes y no el Soldado de Invierno, pero mucha de esa información seguía turbia, nublada por años de tortura. Una mierda en verdad.

—Steve, él…

—Está muerto—Bucky apretó sus parpados. Tony no se arrepintió de la crudeza en su voz. Esa espina estaba enterrada demasiado profundo en su ser como para evitar sentir el dolor del pinchazo, recordando los ojos brillantes y orgullosos de su progenitor al momento de nombrar tan sólo el nombre del hombre que eclipsó la posibilidad de ser cercano a Howard. Teniendo que vivir bajo la sombra de su leyenda.—Aunque no me sorprendería que se levantara de su tumba para sorprendernos con su presencia… al igual que tú.

—Todo sería mejor sí me hubiera quedado en mi tumba…

—Pero que estés vivo es una oportunidad para arreglar lo que sea que hayas hecho antes…

Bucky volvió a observar al joven a su lado, su rostro estaba demacrado por la fatiga, se escuchaban a sus tripas quejarse por el hambre, tiñendo las mejillas de carmín, y aquel sentimiento volvió a apretarle el pecho, estaba mal, muy mal. Se incorporó buscando algo para calmar el estómago de Tony, sólo hallando un recipiente que contenía agua, probó un poco, estaba limpia y fresca por la fría noche, tomó un cuenco que estaba a un lado y lo llenó con el líquido.

—Bebe.

—¡No beberé agua para animales!—su estomagó volvió a gruñir. Se estiró refunfuñando mientras tomaba el cuenco entre sus manos y lo vaciaba de un solo trago.

James se acomodó de nuevo a su lado, con la vista fija en la puerta del granero—Intenta dormir, yo vigilaré, debemos partir en cuanto amanezca.

Tony no opuso mucha resistencia, todo lo ocurrido había drenado sus fuerzas, cansado y herido en cuerpo y alma. Cerró sus ojos, deslizando con suavidad su cabeza, hasta encontrar apoyo en el hombro de James. Ahí, en su calor, encontró la manera de descansar. James se mordió el labio, tratando de no pensar en el calor que su contacto le produjo.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Hasta aquí por ahora. Espero no les haya sido aburrido, fue un capítulo más de transición, dejando que estos dos convivan un poco más xD_

 _Gracias por leer, será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente bonita, regreso con un nuevo capítulo :) debo agradecer siempre sus lindas palabras. Sólo me resta decir que disfruten de la lectura, el próximo será el último capítulo.**

* * *

 _Es probable que si la vida le diera la oportunidad de escoger nuevamente, buscaría ese mismo instante en que sus ojos lo encontraron._

—

El sol no salía todavía, pero para James no valía la pena permanecer en ese lugar. Se movió con cautela, siendo consciente de que el niño dormía profundamente en el granero, se decidió a recorrer el lugar en busca de algún vehículo que le ayudara a escapar, no muy lejos de ahí encontró una camioneta algo vieja, pero que, después de revisarla un momento, pudo deducir que funcionaba perfectamente. El soldado de invierno apretó sus dientes cuando sintió el motor encenderse, esperaba que los dueños se percataran del hurto cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, bastante ya con tener a la mayor organización terrorista sobre la Tierra tras ellos, como para sumarle unos campesinos furibundos.

Regresó al galpón viendo que Tony no se había movido de su lugar, seguramente demasiado cansado como para percibir algo a su alrededor, quizá debería envidiarlo, pero el castaño ya no era dueño de su libertad… justo como él.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos cargándolo con un cuidado que no se había permitido tener con nadie en mucho tiempo, Tony se removió unos instantes, acomodando su rostro sobre el pecho de James, encontrado ese lugar al parecer cómodo a juzgar por el suspiro que dio. Y aquella sensación extraña volvió a apoderarse del implacable asesino. James no lo sabía, o no podía darle nombre a esa sensación sobreprotectora, pero parecía algo innato en él, una costumbre que parecía guardar su mente, una resonancia con viejas vivencias, casi como… y sí, la revelación le cayó como un balde de agua helada; era él, con la necesidad de proteger a su escuálido amigo. Bajó su rostro observando al joven en sus brazos, Tony se parecía en cierta forma a Steve, delgado, aunque no al extremo del rubio, pero sin dudas su apariencia frágil despertaba en el soldado todos esos recuerdos que vivió en su pasado con Steve. En su pasado donde era alguien, donde fue libre… donde todavía no se había ensuciado las manos con la sangre ajena.

¿Y ayudar al hijo de Howard lavaría sus manos?

No, por supuesto que no. Pero sería un peso menos sobre la enorme mochila que cargaría el resto de su vida.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, acomodando a Tony en el asiento, este emitió un leve quejido y un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios «adorable» tal y como vino ese pensamiento, lo desechó. Cerró la puerta, subiendo él del otro lado, dando marcha, no sabía muy bien hacia dónde, pero mientras más lejos se hallaran, tendrían posibilidad de buscar al mayor de los Stark, quizá y Tony tenía razón y Howard podría ayudarlo, quizá juntos buscarían la manera de destruir a Hydra para siempre, después de todo, el ingeniero era un hombre poderoso, seguramente tendría contactos, tal vez alguno de sus antiguos compañeros también le ayudarían… por primera vez desde que despertó como su alter ego, la esperanza brilló en sus ojos.

Unos bruscos movimientos hicieron que su cuerpo saltara, despertando en el proceso. La luz lastimó sus ojos al instante de abrirlos, Tony se los restregó tratando de ver algo más que círculos de colores. Estaba dentro de un vehículo, una camioneta vieja, y a su lado, James conducía, se notaba cansado, pero su expresión siempre estoica y parca no pretendían demostrarlo. El castaño se acomodó mejor sobre el asiento, no fue consciente del dolor en su cuerpo hasta que sus huesos tronaron por las malas posturas que seguramente tuvo mientras dormía. Se sentía sucio y mortalmente hambriento, observó por la ventanilla, no reconociendo nada más que una carretera sacada de películas de John Wayne. No iba a preguntar de dónde había sacado ese trasto, porque estaba claro que lo había tomado _prestado_ , sin consentimiento, claro.

¡Oh!

Tony dio un salto, haciendo que Bucky desviara unos momentos su vista del camino para observarlo con curiosidad. El joven rebuscaba algo de su bolsillo, sacando al fin unos cuantos dólares. James vio como Tony sonreía y le miraba con felicidad, el pecho del mayor fue azotado por una cálida sensación. Una que le incomodaba pero que le hizo sonreír sin ser consciente realmente de ello.

—Había olvidado lo millonario que soy—dijo socarrón, y esta vez ante los ojos fascinados del menor, James se permitió dejar salir su risa.—¡vaya! Comenzaba a pensar que en verdad eras una especie de robot…

—Robot no, un arma.

—Muy bien _arma_ , ¿dónde encontraremos comida en este desierto? Porque no sé las armas, pero las personas sí necesitamos comer.

Y James rió por segunda vez en… en casi cuarenta años.

—¿No temes que puedan reconocerte?

—No, lo dudo, el _famoso_ es mi padre, no yo.—Y James lo vio.

Vio el desprecio que se ocultaban perfectamente tras esos ojos brillantes, la desilusión de sus facciones que le delataban aunque no lo quisiese. En verdad poco y nada había conocido a Strak, nunca tuvo alguna clase de amistad con el hombre _futurista_ , pero lo respetaba y admiraba. Si recordaba, sus encuentros habían sido siempre en reuniones donde compartían conversaciones triviales que hacían de ambos nada más que conocidos, camaradas si se quiere.

—Tal parece que no te llevas muy bien con él.—dijo. Tony chasqueó la lengua enfurruñado, pero no dijo nada, mas ese gesto le dijo más que cualquier cosa. Tampoco era un asunto que le importara. —¿Te encuentras mejor?—habló después de un tiempo, Tony suspiró, dejando de ver por la ventanilla para centrar su vista en él.

—Quiero despedirme de Jarvis.

Y los ojos del castaño brillaron nuevamente. Brillo antecesor del llanto retenido, perdiendo la sonrisa que portara hacía escasos segundos, James se sintió culpable de provocar esa expresión desolada, ¿Cuántos años tenía a fin de cuentas?

 _»Es un niño James, un niño…_

—Cuanto más pronto lleguemos, así que, ¿dónde debemos ir?

—A New York, el edificio de Stark Indrustries se encuentra ahí, y mi padre también.

—Nos detendremos cuando encontremos algún sito para comer—Tony asintió, iba a ignorar al mayor nuevamente, pero su vista recayó en su – aún – objeto de curiosidad.

Se mordió el labio ligeramente, levantando su mano, teniendo que casi abrazar al hombre para tocar el brazo mecánico que poseía el soldado, una pieza perfectamente hecha. Bucky respingó, más por el asombro, tuvo la increíble sensación de sentir esa caricia, tal y como si se tratara de su propia piel enviándole pulsos eléctricos a su sistema nervioso. Tragó con dificultad observando de soslayo a Tony, quien no parecía percatarse de la tensión en el mayor, inmiscuido en su prótesis— _Es un niño, James_ —apretó sus dientes sin quitar la vista de Tony ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Su pecho se congeló, asqueado por la sarta de pensamientos que tuvo al momento en que Tony elevaba su rostro, observándolo con un sonrojo tenue en sus pálidas mejillas. Asustado, dio un manotazo, quitándose al menor de encima.

¡Carajo! ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Su respiración de repente se había acelerado, seguro que sus propios ojos se habían dilatado de la impresión. La camioneta dio un salto al salirse de la carretera y chocar con varias rocas. Bucky frenó de repente. Cerrando sus ojos mientras suspiraba tratando de calmarse. Tony apretó sus labios un tanto confuso por lo que había ocurrido… ¿iba a besarlo? La sangre se le heló en las venas. Vio a James llevar las manos a su rostro, suspirando para masajearse el puente de su nariz por último, antes de observarlo con severidad. Punto para su cordura, el soldado ya le habría quebrado el cuello.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer?

—Lo siento, quería ver tu brazo y…—tartamudeó algunas palabras más sin sentido, con el rostro encendido, James se calmó al ver que realmente no sabía por qué lo hizo. Pasó su vista de Tony a su brazo, apretó los labios, no le gustaba verlo, pues era la prueba de que él ya no existía, de qué en verdad era un… arma.

—Perdí mi brazo en mi última misión junto a Steve, donde caí del tren, cuando Hydra me encontró y me hizo su arma, me colocó este en reemplazo… es de vibranio. ¿Conforme?— Tony asintió aún sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

James puso en marcha nuevamente, mantenía su ceño fruncido, Tony a su lado se sintió pequeñísimo e infantil. Él que siempre pregonaba de que, a pesar de ser un mocoso de trece años – como algunos osaban llamarle – era por mucho más maduro que el resto de su generación e incluso mayores, sin mencionar por supuesto, que era una de las mentes más brillantes que este mundo hubiera conocido. Tony conocía un mundo distinto al resto, donde no necesitaba esforzarse por conseguir lo que quería, al contrario era llenado de excesos para ocultar otros agujeros, esos que cualquier niño debería tener. Tal vez fue por ello que había madurado antes que cualquier adolescente, pero en su caso, tristemente, había madurado de la manera incorrecta y lo sabía, era justo ese sentir el que molestaba por sobre el resto, el que pinchaba cada vez que observaba a niños de su edad corretear por las calles en días de lluvia, embarrándose de pies a cabeza… Cuán mentira era esa de que él obtenía todo lo que quería.

Frunció el ceño, qué más daba si era feliz o no, el mundo no necesitaba que lo fuera, no le importaba. Bastaba con que demostrara que era digno de ser llamado Stark. ¿Qué pensarían del heredero de Howard si se enteraban que poseía horribles inclinaciones? Tony observó unos instantes al mayor, el cual parecía ignorarlo completamente, su culpa, y sí, el calor le subió hasta las orejas, ya en ocasiones anteriores había sentido _esa_ clase de atracción hacia un hombre, él le había llamado admiración, porque el susodicho era un empresario en auge, de esos que encontraba asiduamente en las reuniones de la aristocracia, no le dio importancia mas al comprobar que lo que él entendía por belleza, no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser lo que se supone debía ser, la realización le llegó como una bofetada – literalmente – Howard le había reprendido hasta los golpes al descubrirlo en una no disimulada observación hacia un joven.

¡Pum! Al gran Tony Stark le gustaban los hombres.

»Es simplemente una etapa – el psicólogo le dijo – es un niño. Con el tiempo volverá a ser _normal_.

Lo divertido de todo ese asunto es que Tony no se sentía en lo absoluto incomodo con su orientación, ¿Quién le había dicho a ellos que él deseaba ser normal? Ahora bien, una cosa era no sentir vergüenza por desear a los de su par y otra muy distinta es estar – _completamente_ – atraído por un ex sargento devenido en asesino. James no tenía la culpa y para Tony, eso era suficiente.

—Parece una estación—Tony respingó al escuchar la voz de su acompañante, se había inmiscuido tanto en sus pensamientos, James lo observó y el castaño suspiro al ver que el mayor ya no parecía enfadado—, podremos llenar el tanque y comer algo.

—¡Espero haya hamburguesas!—Tony sonrió nervioso al darse cuenta que había sonado demasiado emocionado, pero es que tenía tanta hambre.

Bucky le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Hamburguesas sonaba muy bien, después de todo él era un súper soldado, pero también debía comer. Estacionó en el pequeño aparcadero que estaba a un lado de lo que parecía una cafetería, primero lo primero, se dijo, cuando vio a Tony descender de la camioneta y dirigirse dentro del local presuroso, al bajar inspeccionó el lugar un momento, no les convenía estar mucho tiempo en un sitio si no querían ser encontrados, había pocas personas, y es que aún era demasiado temprano, no parecían sospechosas, pero el soldado aprendió hace mucho tiempo ya, a no confiarse de nadie. Entró a la cafetería, no había rastros del castaño y un pequeño vacío se formó en su estómago pensando que quizá y había huido mientras estaba distraído recorriendo los alrededores, pero antes de que ese pensamiento cobrara fuerzas, Tony salió de lo que supuso, era el baño. El joven genio le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y un alivio le recorrió la espina dorsal. Suspiró.

Se ubicaron en la última mesa, situada en una esquina, desde donde James tenía un panorama de todo el local y la puerta.

—Deberías calmarte un poco, no creo que algunos de esos hombres esté aquí—dijo Tony, viendo lo tenso que se hallaba el mayor.

—No debemos confiarnos, no sabes de lo que es capaz Hydra.

—Creo que sí lo sé…

James dejó de observar la entrada para prestar atención al joven, Tony tenía una leve sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos. ¡Maldición! No le gustaba verle triste. Iba a decir algo cuando la camarera llegó para anotar sus órdenes, Tony ordenó dos hamburguesas y un refresco grande, James sonrió, parecía un niño, feliz con pequeñas cosas—y lo es—pensó. Sus expresivos ojos ámbar lo observaron, contagiado por su efervescencia, pidió exactamente lo mismo. Ya que. Comieron en silencio, nada incomodo, pero estaban tan hambrientos como para pensar en algo más.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo era el Cap?—Bucky enarcó una ceja, Tony se limpiaba los restos de alimento de su boca, observándolo muy serio.

—¿Y a qué viene eso? Pensé que no te agradaba Steve.

—Nunca dije eso.

—No fue necesario.—Bucky sonrió ante el puchero del menor.—Peggy y Howard seguramente te habrán hablado de él, no sé qué más podría decirte.

Tony entrecerró sus ojos, James rehusó devolverle la mirada. Dolía. Pensar en Steve dolía.

—¡Oh, claro que me hablaron de él! He escuchado sus historias desde que era un niño.

—Eres un niño—Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, a James le parecía sumamente divertido ver la poca paciencia que tenía el castaño—sí ya has escuchado sus historias, entonces no hay más que decir, Steve era un buena persona.

Tony chasqueó la lengua—Tú lo conociste mejor que ellos, y a decir verdad, no confío en aquellas personas que a todo mundo parece caerle bien, me hace pensar que ocultan algo en realidad.—dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, comprenderías que él es distinto al resto—Bucky tenía el ceño fruncido—ahora debemos irnos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo aquí.—sin esperar respuesta salió del local, todavía debía llenar el tanque de la camioneta.

—¡Espera!—Tony se incorporó siguiéndole los pasos—yo y mi bocaza—.Lo encontró en uno de los surtidores.

—Paga y sube.—ordenó mientras se subía a la camioneta.

Y Tony la había jodido, pero nadie le ordenaba cosas a él, arrugó su frente, dándole el dinero al hombre que los observaba curioso, subiendo a la camioneta, dando un ligero portazo— _malcriado_ —cruzándose de brazos, mientras el soldado ponía el vehículo en marcha y retomaban la carretera. Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra durante lo que a Tony le pareció una eternidad. Fue James quien con un suspiro, dio por finalizado el maldito silencio. No estaba molesto con el castaño por sentir curiosidad por el Capitán América, pero era un tema que le costaba horrores desenterrar.

—Hablar de Steve me recuerda un pasado y una vida que me arrebataron—Tony lo observó, sus ojos perdieron dureza—incluso ahora, que no estoy bajo el dominio de Hydra, me cuesta recordar gran parte de esta, tengo imágenes en mi mente, pero no recuerdos completos… ahora soy alguien distinto.

—Lo siento, y aunque no lo creas, sé lo que es vivir una vida que no te pertenece.—Tony posó su mano con suavidad en su muslo, James observó esa mano casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.—Vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien, James.

Bucky elevó su vista, fijando sus ojos en el joven, apretó sus manos sobre el volante al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, pero antes de que su cuerpo le traicionara, un sonido lejano, pero perfectamente audible le hizo fruncir el ceño y observar por el espejo retrovisor. Era un helicóptero.

—¡Maldición!

—¿Qué sucede?—Tony se alarmó por la expresión en el mayor.

James frenó, girando el volante dando un giro bruco para poder distraer al helicóptero, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ambos abrieron enorme sus ojos cuando se escuchó la detonación del misil que se dirigía hacia ellos. James tomó entre sus brazos a Tony, abriendo la puerta de una patada, saltó de la camioneta, pero el impacto del misil fue suficientemente fuerte como para arrojarlos a metros sobre las rocas, el soldado cubrió como pudo el cuerpo bajo suyo, mientras rodaba sobre el suelo. Tony se había desmayado.

—Los rebeldes siempre son una jodida molestia.—escuchó.

Cuando Bucky logró incorporarse tenía a cuatro soldados de Hydra apuntándole, observó el cuerpo de Tony detrás suyo, luego a los hombres. Apretó sus puños, no le quedaba más remedio, o lo lamentaría. Corrió, sabiendo que tenía unos segundos antes de que descargaran sus armas en él, con el envión, se agachó con los pies al frente, arrastrando consigo a uno de ellos, tomándolo de su tobillo izquierdo con su mano mecánica, para arrojarlo hacia el otro, derrumbándolos, por ultimo pateó el arma del que quedaba en pie, antes de que cayera la agarró apuntando al hombre caído.

—Les doy una sola oportunidad para largarse—dijo con los dientes apretados y la respiración pesada.

Detrás de él se escucharon unos aplausos, James tensó sus hombros al tiempo que sentía la sangre escapándosele del cuerpo cuando escuchó un lastimero quejido. Giró y sus ojos se dilataron al ver como dos soldados sostenían el cuerpo de Tony, el castaño tenía sus ojos abiertos y lo observaba aterrado, a su lado estaba el Coronel Karpov, sus ojos se alarmaron al ver el objeto que tenía en manos; un cuaderno de tapa roja con una estrella negra en medio. Su verdugo. Los soldados que él había derribado se incorporaron, sujetándolo, uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, Bucky apretó sus dientes sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba.

—¡James!—Tony gritó, forcejeando con los hombres que lo tenían cautivo, uno de los soldados le propino un golpe, sintiendo el menor como su mandíbula crujía ante el impacto, aturdiéndolo.

—Infeliz—James iba a matarlo, pero se detuvo cuando el Coronel dio unos pasos hasta el menor.

—Qué conmovedora muestra de valentía soldado—sonrió con desquicia—, es una lástima que pienses que puedes ocultarte de nosotros Barnes, nos perteneces, y si no quieres que este niño muera, tendrás que obedecer.—dijo moviendo el maldito cuaderno delante de él, Bucky dejó de forcejear siendo arrastrado junto a Tony al interior del helicóptero.

—No hagas esto, James—dijo Tony apretando su mano, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Debo hacerlo, o ellos harás que te asesine.

James también sintió la impotencia nadar en él, con lágrimas que hicieron brillar sus ojos, porque no era más que el perro obediente en que lo habían convertido. La esperanza había abandonado su suerte hacia mucho y fue un iluso al pensar que pudo haberla recuperado. Bucky apretó la mano de Tony, pues no importaba si él volvía a caer, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Tony se hundiera también.

Un golpe certero en sus nucas y todo se volvió oscuro para ellos.

* * *

 _ **Notas** : Hasta aquí por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Recuerden que la historia está centrada en un Tony joven, por lo tanto hablamos de la época de los 80. Una de las décadas más intolerantes en cuanto a la homosexualidad se refiere_ (aunque qué época no lo es ¬_¬ ) _debido a gran parte por la aparición del vih/sida, enfermedad que se les atribuyo tan erróneamente. Es de esperar que Howard pusiera el grito en el cielo al descubrir a su hijo observando a otros hombres._

 _En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el último capítulo_.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, me he tardado un poco pero aquí les entrego la última parte de esta historia.

Quiero decir que me han hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios, así que sólo resta decir, que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

—

 _Nos volveremos a ver…_

—

No lo había planeado, sin embargo después de la noticia, en su mente sólo existió un juramento «prioridad». Prioridad para la criatura que crecía dentro del vientre de su mujer. Y prioridad para su adorada María, quien le recordaba a los tulipanes, porque era fuerte, decidida y hermosa. No mentiría diciendo que no le importaba el sexo, pues imaginaba a un niño, gallardo como su mujer e inteligente como él. Dios le había regalado tal bendición aquel caluroso veintinueve de Mayo, un pequeño bultito de piel rosácea y manitos regordetas; Anthony, a María le gustaba ese nombre y a él no le molestaba, era un nombre fuerte, un nombre que destacaba. Un nombre que junto al apellido Stark, indudablemente sería leyenda.

¿En qué parte del camino dejó esos pensamientos atrás?

No, para Howard, Tony seguía siendo el dueño de un futuro prometedor, el hacedor de historias. Su mayor orgullo. Sin embargo el tiempo y las exigencias provocaron entre ellos, baches que no sabía cómo enfrentar. ¿Que había sido duro criar a su hijo? Howard cerraba sus ojos con amargura tratando de recordar si alguna vez fue participe activo de su crianza. Y la hiel le quemaba el estómago pensando que el último recuerdo junto a Tony era de cuando había cumplido cuatro años. Y ahora no sabía si podría enmendar esa falta.

Stark observó al vehículo con vidrios oscuros que, hasta esos momentos se encontraba estacionado frente a su mansión, dar marcha para desaparecer de allí. SHIELD hacia su mayor esfuerzo, pero a Tony parecía habérselo tragado el mundo. Cerró las grandes puertas dejándose sumir por la desolación, sintiendo como la vida misma le estaba dando un puñetazo donde más duele y aquel sentimiento agrio expandiéndose rápido en sus venas; su único hijo había desaparecido sin dejar pista alguna, más que una institución destruida y a su mayordomo… muerto. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de lamentarse por el fiel inglés, no hubo un entierro, pues María, tenaz, había informado que sólo le darían sepulcro cuando Tony apareciera y pudiera despedirse correctamente de Jarvis, entonces su mayordomo y amigo permanecía criogenizado en los laboratorios de Stark indrustries.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, no queriendo pensar en qué podría estar pasando con Tony, su pecho se encogía al imaginar que podría compartir el mismo destino que Jarvis. No lo soportaría.

María tenía razón, desde el mismo momento en que le confesó su embarazo, desde ese día en que la vio llorar por felicidad y temor a la vez; la vida de Tony debía estar primero que cualquier cosa existente en el mundo… y él se lo había prometido, jurado sobre su vida, porque así lo sentía. Una parte de él pensó – ingenuamente – que nadie iba a atreverse jamás a secuestrar a su hijo, había antepuesto _supuestos_ antes que a Tony. ¿Cómo miraría a su esposa nuevamente? Enloquecería, María no sobreviviría al dolor. ¿Y él? Howard no se lo perdonaría jamás.

••

Enfundado en su traje negro con el siniestro logo de Hydra en su pecho, Víctor dio un suspiro que trasformó su aliento en vahos que el viento arrastraba con velocidad. Las lloviznas de aguanieve eran comunes en ese lugar, mismas que la perpetua blancura de las llanuras y las majestuosas montañas que se veían a lo lejos. El ensordecedor silbido del viento…

Era un escenario particularmente bello. Si tan sólo no fuera cuna de la degradación humana.

Junto a él, otros nueve soldados se hallaban custodiando lo que, a primera vista, parecía una gran meseta, aunque pequeña si se comparaba con las montañas que le rodeaban. Una orden primaria había sido enviada en la base, debían prepararse pues la misión que comandaba el Soldado de Invierno – al parecer – no había resultado como se esperaba. Pronto, el suelo produjo un ligero temblor antes de que una compuerta se abriera para elevar una plataforma lo suficientemente amplia para albergar un avión, el símbolo de Hydra cubriendo gran parte de esta. El viento y la lluvia no les permitía divisar el helicóptero, pero por el intercomunicador se dio aviso del arribo, diez minutos después el Coronel Karpov descendía de este, junto a cuatro soldados, quienes llevaban a rastras a Barnes, parecía despierto. El Coronel traía en sus brazos a un joven.

Los soldados que custodiaban la base se acercaron, rodeando a un maltrecho James. Víctor tragó en seco, su mirada afligida al ver como el Saldado de Invierno se removía violento, mientras era arrastrado y arrojado al suelo ganándose un golpe en el estómago, Bucky se removió en el suelo, incorporándose a medias, quedando a gatas y encorvado, giró su cabeza sobre sus hombros para ver hacia atrás, para observar a ese joven, Víctor se sorprendió de ver un fuego vivo en la mirada del soldado. Se distrajo un momento sólo observando a James pero un grito le hizo espabilar, giró con brusquedad. El grito había sido provocado por el Coronel, el niño le había mordido el brazo para liberarse, James abrió sus ojos reaccionando con rapidez, incorporándose golpeó con brutalidad el abdomen de uno de los soldados con su rodilla, cuando este cayó encorvado al suelo, giró para estamparle el puño en el rostro al otro sujeto. Libre de esos hombres corrió en dirección a Tony. El castaño se hundió en él, enterrando su rostro en su amplio pecho, Bucky con un sentimiento nuevo lo apresó en sus brazos. El resto de los soldados los rodearon apuntándole directamente en las cabezas. Víctor debía seguir con las órdenes, pero detrás de su máscara, sonreía. James estaba bien jodido.

—Sigues con tu inútil intento de proteger a este niño, ¿no es así Barnes?—Karpov lo llamaba por su apellido, consciente de que James recordaba quién era—Ahora que lo observo mejor, se parece a alguien, ¿no lo crees, Barnes?... el hijo de Stark ¡Pero qué conveniente! Me has traído algo mucho más interesante que el cadáver de Pym.

—Si le pones una mano encima…—James apretó los dientes, sintiendo el cañón de un arma en su nuca. Tony se aferró más a él.

—¿Yo? No, no mi estimado soldado… no es necesario que yo me ensucie las manos, cuando frente a mí tengo la mejor arma—El soviético sonrió de medio lado, provocando que la sangre de James se helara, no podía contra eso, por más que lo intentara una y otra vez, no podía.

—Si lo liberan, yo…

—¡James, no!

Tony elevó su rostro para enfrentar los ojos oceánicos del mayor. Y James no quería, en verdad no quería observarlo en ese momento, pues sabía bien que cualquier determinación que tomara, se perdería junto a su cordura si veía al niño. Pero lo hizo. Vio esos bellos ojos castaños llenarse de lágrimas retenidas, con el rostro contraído por el temor, y su corazón dio un vuelco, brincando en su pecho. Se sintió más vivo que en toda su vida y a la vez débil, sentía su fuerza escurrirse, provocando que sus extremidades flaquearan. Se sentía como estar de pie al borde de un oscuro precipicio. Vértigo, adrenalina… temor. Tony era exactamente como escalar la montaña más grande; perdías el aliento en mitad del camino, para recuperarlo al instante viendo la majestuosa vista que te regalaba la cima. Tony era una fórmula de variables, un algoritmo, un compuesto químico que aún no se descubría. Y todas esas incoherencias cayeron en James con el peso de un meteorito destructivo, entendiendo al fin sus sentimientos. Aceptando algo que se negaba a creer, maldijo su suerte ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo permitió algo así? Habían compartido juntos tan pocos días, no conocía absolutamente nada de Tony, sin embargo desde que su mirada se enterró en su mente, nada pudo hacerla borrar. Su rostro, su voz crearon en él, algo que había perdido hacía tiempo. O quizá, algo que jamás tuvo.

James estaba jodido.

Su mano, que se hallaba sobre la espalda de Tony, se elevó acariciando su nuca y cabellos y esta le temblaba, lo acercó a él dando un casto beso sobre la frente helada del joven, antes de pegar la suya a la de Tony, el castaño tiritaba entre sus brazos. Dio un suspiro.

—Sabes que no tengo opción, no puedo contra ellos y no me perdonaría nunca saber que te he hecho daño.

Tony observó entre todo el desastre que era el soldado en ese momento, una sonrisa que se vislumbraba en su rostro, una sincera. Una sonrisa que le transmitía por primera vez en su vida un sentimiento especial de que merecía ser protegido… y querido.

—No me iré sin ti—dijo con firmeza. La sonrisa de James creció más.

Tony sostuvo su mano y amagó un acercamiento con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, pero antes de poder moverse el Coronel tomó sus cabellos, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Bien Barnes, dejaré libre a este mocoso, pero antes me divertiré un poco con él…asqueroso marica.

Karpov arrojó al niño sobre unos soldados que no dudaron en sujetarlo y comenzar a ingresar por la puerta que se abría en ese momento, mostrando un largo y oscuro pasillo.

—¡NO!

James intentó librarse una vez más de sus captores, antes de poder golpear a uno más una jeringa punzó en su cuello. Bucky arrugó su ceño al instante en que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y nublarse.—Tony…—alcanzó a pronunciar antes de desmayarse.

••

« _Derecha… veinte pasos, derecha… veinte pasos. Izquierda, doce pasos…_ »

Apenas cruzar la puerta, una pesada bolsa le cubrió la cabeza, impidiendo con eso ver por donde se dirigía, por lo que se concentró en contar los pasos y no olvidar su ruta de escape. Intentó forcejear con esos hombres pero le fue inútil, eran por mucho, más fuertes y entrenados que él y lo único que consiguió fueron golpes que, por la fuerza implementada, le daba la sensación de que todo en su interior estallaba. Tony se tragó todo ese dolor porque no les iba a dar el lujo de verlo rogar por que se detuvieran.

—Golpeas como niña—le escupió a uno. Grave error. Un puño de hierro le reventó el labio, el dolor fue tal que su cuerpo no aguantó, perdiendo la consciencia.

Despertó después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo debido a un silbido molesto que lograba erizarle los vellos. Era extraño, se parecía a agonía, la de un animal exhalando lo último que le quedaba de aliento. Pronto descubrió que ese molesto ruido provenía de su interior y que el animal en agonía era él. Al recuperar sus sentidos también despertó la inclemencia del dolor provocado por los golpes que recibió. Tony tragó con dificultad, sumado a todo eso, el hambre le perforaba las entrañas. Se quejó quedo, pero no se movió, no iba a permitir que descubrieran que estaba consciente, necesitaba salir de allí. Un hilo de sangre que corría de la herida abierta sobre su ceja, le impedía la vista, cada inspiración concentraba el monstruoso dolor en su abdomen, pero se hizo de toda su fuerza para no quejarse, no estaba seguro de poder soportar un golpe más.

Su cuerpo se tensó al oír como una puerta se abría muy cerca de donde él estaba, y unos pasos acercándose a él. Iba a ignorarlo, pero el terror se apoderó de él cuando un brazo se posó en su espalda ¡al diablo! Tony se sacudió con fuerza, importándole poco su dolor, corrió hasta un rincón, su vista era borrosa, pero sabía que ese no era James.

—¡Aléjate!—gritó. Barrió con la mirada la pequeña habitación buscando algo con que defenderse, pero sólo halló una piedra. La tomó entre sus manos de todas formas.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, debes guardar silencio o levantaremos sospechas—guardó silencio un momento, bajando la voz cuando volvió a hablar;—escucha, quiero ayudarte a salvar a Barnes.

Tony entrecerró sus ojos, conteniendo el aliento al escuchar nombrar a James. Estaba en peligro y necesitaba su ayuda. Pero el miedo le hacía dudar.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Eres uno de ellos ¡un asesino!—el castaño apretó sus puño y lo observó con furia. La sangre seca se pegaba en sus largas pestañas.

—Al igual que Barnes, algunos simplemente no tuvimos la opción de elegir nuestro destino…

Tony apretó sus labios al oír la quebrada voz del sujeto. Un acento extraño, las mismas pinceladas del que poseía James. Con algo de dificultad forzó a sus piernas para incorporarse, se sentía débil y mareado por los golpes, caminó unos pasos, dejando que la escaza luz de la habitación le dé una vista más nítida del hombre junto a él. Era joven, casi albino. Enfundado en esos uniformes negros, pero sin un arma a la vista.

—¿Quién te envía?

—Tengo órdenes, pero… estoy solo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

—Porque ya no quiero ser como ellos…

Guardaron silencio. Tony buscando una señal en sus expresiones que le indique que mentía, pero sus ojos, tan claros que perturbaban un poco, se notaban sinceros y cansados. Se arriesgaba demasiado, pero era su única opción, por más que lo deseara, él solo, jamás podría enfrentarse a un ejército como Hydra. El Capitán América lo había hecho dejando su vida en el camino. Tony sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—dijo al fin.

—Víctor es mi nombre, ahora no hay tiempo, El Coronel quiere… _examinarte_. Debo llevarte ante él—Tony frunció los labios y el pánico se apoderó de su mirada—descuida, algo se nos ocurrirá.

••

Cuando abandonaron la habitación, Tony lucía aterrado, debía fingir que era sujetado de sus manos, mientras Víctor, camina detrás de él siempre apuntando con su arma a la altura de su pecho. En un principio el castaño no había visto el arma, pues el soldado la había dejado sobre la pared para no asustar aún más al joven. Cada diez pasos, un agente de Hydra custodiaba el camino, casi a oscuras, iluminado artificialmente por faroles rojizos. Tony dedujo que debían hallarse en alguna base subterránea. Había lamentado perder la consciencia en medio de su camino hacia la habitación donde lo habían arrojado, perdiendo el rastro de la salida con ello, ahora era un ciego en un laberinto, y por más que trataba, todavía no confiaba del todo en ese hombre. Un olor a azufre le quemaba las fosas nasales y desde las paredes se desprendía un calor inusitado, mucho si tenían en cuenta que se hallaban en un lugar donde las temperaturas más altas no trepaban más allá de los quince grados bajo cero.

Dos soldados le cerraron el paso cuando llegaron a una enorme puerta de hierro. Víctor dio una señal y le permitieron el paso— _Hail Hydra_ —dijo al cerrarse la puerta tras él.

—Espero tu estadía esté siendo amena muchacho—dijo el Coronel apenas y cruzaron el umbral. Tenía una jeringa en la mano.

Tony sintió el cambio de temperatura, el frío era espeso y cortaba al entrar en los pulmones. Tembló, quería llevarse las manos al pecho y abrazarse a sí mismo para calmar la horrible sensación desasosegada que le inundaba en cada parte del cuerpo. Era enorme, y poco iluminada, como toda la base, pero la oscuridad que iba más allá de donde estaban se sentía profunda, la garganta de un monstruo. Había cientos de monitores funcionando continuamente, mostrando en pantalla, datos y fórmulas que quería memorizárselas a todas, podría descubrir lo que Hydra planeaba si lo hacía.

—Veo que te agrada lo que ves, bueno, eso es normal… somos hombres de ciencias.

No respondió. Tony sintió como el alma se le escurría por los pies cuando una luz se encendió en medio de la habitación dejándole ver a James. El pecho se le contrajo cuando lo vio en esa silla. Sus brazos cintura y piernas estaban sujetas a esta mediante grilletes de un material que a simple vista parecía indestructible, sobre su cabeza se extendían dos grandes brazos mecánicos que formaban un circulo. Era espeluznante, pero de alguna manera, todo le resultaba inquietantemente conocido. Quiso correr a su lado, pero sus pies se habían anclado al suelo.

—James…—susurró.

—Acércate Stark, te mostraré como funciona esta belleza—El Coronel hizo una seña con sus manos, Víctor presionó su arma sobre el centro de la espalda de Tony. Este giró a observarlo, los ojos del albino no vacilaron, permaneciendo firmes. Tony comenzaba a temer realmente.

En un primer momento, Tony se rehusó a caminar, pero el arma punzó más fuerte en su espalda, provocando una mueca de desconformidad en el menor. Dio un suspiro arrastrando sus pies hasta llegar a un lado de James, este lo observaba y no. El castaño se estremeció al ver sus ojos desenfocados, observando a la nada.

—¿Qué…qué le has hecho?

—Se le administró un suero que inhibe sus funciones… generalmente me gusta que luche, es más satisfactorio el resultado, pero he sido compasivo con él esta vez.—la voz tan fría y sin un ápice de remordimiento le heló la sangre.

Tony se acercó, posando su mano con cuidado sobre la mano de James, sus músculos permanecieron tiesos, pero sus ojos viajaron del rostro del castaño hasta su mano. Quería decirle que sentía su tacto, que le trasmitía su calor. Quería despertar de ese letargo y abrazarlo, matar a todos y huir con él. Tomar la esperanza que se dibujaba sobre las facciones hermosas e inocentes del menor, tomarlas para él.

No quería _olvidarlo_.

Odiaba pensar que la próxima vez que despertara, lo único que en su mente habría, fuese un vasto campo árido y unas palabras que resuenan según la orden que tenga; «mata al científico» «mata a ese gobernador» «mata al Zar» asesina… elimina… aniquila, que para eso sirves. Entonces, ¿por qué pensaba que era egoísta? Simple, porque Tony no merecía estar en ese lugar, justo así, observándole con los ojos rozados por el llanto, con los labios transformados en una delgada línea que zigzagueaba amenazante. Había sido una terrible coincidencia que se hallara aquel día en el Instituto, había sido un error habérselo llevado con él, sin embargo, no podía arrepentirse de eso. Entonces ocurrió; James agrandó sus pupilas ante la revelación. Él lo había _recordado_ , siendo todavía su alter ego. El Soldado de Invierno había bajado la guardia cuando recordó al niño que había salvado años atrás en la Expo Stark.

Siendo James o siendo el Soldado, **él** recordaba a Tony Stark.

Tony apretó su mano, James curvó sus labios tanto como el suero inhibidor le permitía.

—No pienses joven Stark, que usted está aquí sólo para observar…

Bucky volvió a agrandar sus ojos. Unos brazos arrancaron a Tony de su lado, sintió frío. El castaño forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cómo ya había comprobado antes, le era inútil intentar huir. James quería gritar, pero su garganta se encontraba cerrada y los únicos sonidos que salían de esta más parecían graznidos quebrados—¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!—los gritos del menor le llegaban, aflojándole las piernas sin poder evitarlo. Karpov sonreía mientras quitaba la camisa de Tony dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Bucky entró en pánico.

—Vamos Barnes, no me observes así, no tengo tus inapropiadas inclinaciones—dijo, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Tony. El castaño ladeó su rostro feroz, observándole con furia antes de lanzarle un escupitajo.—aunque debo reconocer que tiene agallas ¡sujétenlo!—ordenó mientras limpiaba la saliva de su rostro.

Quizá en alguna instancia de su vida, James pudo haber experimentado temor, por lo desconocido, por las bombas que detonaban cerca de él, por las armas que le apuntaron en su secuestro… por caer directo y sin escala hacia una muerte _casi_ segura. Pudo, pero ver a esos sujetos amarrar a Tony sobre una silla similar a la que él se encontraba, mientras se removía para evitar que conectaran los sensores a su cuerpo, estaba por encima de todo eso. No debía permitir que Tony se convierta en un arma sin memoria ni nombre, como él.

El suero comenzaba a perder efecto, pero los grilletes en sus extremidades eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para retenerlo, sus fuerzas no estaban del todo recuperadas y el horror en sus venas no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—No… lo hagas, déjalo ir—su voz sonaba distante y le zumbaba en los oídos, no estaba seguro si era escuchado o simplemente era su mente la que gritaba por que lo dejaran en paz.

—¿Quieres que lo deje ir?—Karpov giró, a verlo, estaba sobre un panel compuesto de interruptores, alguno de esos era el que encendería la máquina que estaba sobre Tony—¿Qué clase de líder sería si dejo ir a un rehén tan valioso? Pero no temas Barnes, no lo convertiré en alguien como tú, buscaré información en su mente… Stark debe tener cosas interesantes que nos pueden servir y ayudar, información que Shield mantiene oculta aún de nosotros.

—¡Yo no sé nada! ¡No sé qué es Shield ni nada de lo que dices!—gritó Tony, mientras mordía la mano de un soldado para evitar que le colocara más electrodos sobre su cabeza. Bucky sonrió al ver la fiereza con la que luchaba el castaño a pesar de la obvia desventaja.

—¡Oh! Estoy seguro que eres un niño curioso y has hurgado en las cosas de papá, descuida, no dolerá.

Y de repente, algo pasó. James frunció el ceño ante una sombra que se movía y su oído desarrollado le permitió escuchar unos gemidos ahogados, los soldados que se hallaban custodiando la puerta cayeron inertes, Karpov tomó su arma pero no hubo tiempo para conjeturas, la habitación entera se estremeció y las alarmas resonaron por toda la base, generando un alboroto.

» _Esto no es un simulacro, la base está siendo atacada. Esto no es un simulacro, la base está siendo atacada. Esto no es un simulacro, la base está siendo atacada._

Se escuchaba por todos lados una voz mecánica advirtiendo de la emboscada.

El suelo volvió a estremecerse, logrando que el techo de la habitación se resquebrajara, provocando que partes de este se desprendiera y comenzaran a caer.

—¡Maldición! Todos a sus puestos ¡Hail Hydra!—gritó el Coronel.

—¡Hail Hydra! ¡Hail Hydra! ¡Hail Hydra!—resonó en la base.

Las detonaciones se escuchaban más cerca cada vez, un grupo de soldados apareció para fungir como escudo humano para el Coronel quien, tomó a Tony de los cabellos observándolo con odio, Tony apretaba los dientes con fuerza para evitar gritar de dolor—Tú y tu querido soldado morirán aquí, aplastados como la basura que son.—lo soltó, dándole una última, mirada a James antes de salir entre los escombros cada vez más grandes que caían del techo.

James observó como esos cobardes abandonaban la habitación, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder librarse de los grilletes, estos le laceraban la piel, pero poco le importaba.

—Tony, sólo aguarda, por favor.

—James, debes apresurarte o no saldremos de aqu…—Tony observó con pánico como una figura se acercaba al soldado y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero guardó silencio cuando reconoció al hombre que le había prometido ayuda.

—No hay tiempo, te liberaré—habló Víctor, mientras presionaba unos botones para destrabar los grilletes en ambas sillas.—debemos llegar al helicóptero antes que ellos.

James observó al hombre mientras se quitaba los últimos electrodos y corría hacia donde estaba el menor, Tony no tenía fuerza suficiente para mover el pesado cinturón que le colocaron alrededor de su cintura, pero se alivió al ver cómo, con una facilidad que le abochornaba, James arrancó el cinturón y lo tomaba entre sus brazos, cargándolo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—James lo observó con una inmensidad de significado. Las mejillas de  
Tony se volvieron rojas de repente.

—Sí.—dice y James lo único que puede ver es esos labios moverse con suavidad. Tan rosas y perfectos, tan vírgenes e indolentes. Deben serlo.

Y todo lo que piensa está mal y lo sabe, todo lo que cree y siente debe estarlo, porque no es normal querer a un hombre de esa forma, mucho menos es normal amar a un menor. Y tal vez, en otra situación, en otro contexto, incluso en otra vida, hubiera luchado contra ese sentir, le hubiera puesto un freno mucho antes de que se expandiera más allá de su pecho. Hubiera sido fuerte. Pero ahora, justo en ese momento con el mundo cayéndose a pedazos sobre sus cabezas, con la incertidumbre de sobrevivir latiendo como una bomba, no lo fue. Le dio paso a la parte cobarde, que irónicamente se siente con confianza de subir su mano desde la espalda de Tony, enterrando sus dedos fríos en sus cabellos nacientes y suaves que descansan sobre su nuca. Lo siente estremecerse porque sabe que Tony no es ningún tonto, y entiende muchas cosas que aún no tienen nombre en su mente, y es lo que más le fascina a James, sentir los latidos acelerados de Tony justo sobre su pecho, marcando el ritmo al que el suyo propio debe ir. Porque Tony es un niño con la inteligencia y el ímpetu de un adulto.

Debió arrepentirse, dar marcha atrás. Pero no lo hizo.

Entonces escuchó como un jadeo de sorpresa le golpea el rostro antes de unir sus labios y marcarlo para siempre. Que esos labios fueron suyos, suaves y puros. Esos labios le pertenecen. Tony pierde su fuerza y descansa todo su peso en los brazos de James, sólo atina a subir los suyos y enredarlos alrededor del cuello del mayor, porque teme que el vértigo lo arrastre dentro de una espiral. Tony se presiona contra él, y abre su boca inexperta para que James le enseñe más de una manera de perder la consciencia, con sus labios tibios, su lengua dulce, se pasea tímida sobre la comisura de sus labios, seguramente para no abrumarlo. A Tony no le gusta eso, no es una niña ni mucho menos alguien que se cohíba ante lo desconocido, puede experimentar temor a veces, pero eso sólo lo empuja a cruzar esa barrera y es Tony quien mete su lengua, James jadea ante tal atrevimiento. Sonríe, Tony es fuego y lo sabe, quiere quemarse. Pero debe terminar, James es consciente de que deben parar, y un ruido demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca se lo indican.

James se separa con cuidado, mientras le sonríe y acaricia los labios – _suyos_ y de nadie más – ve hacia la puerta, Víctor ha estado custodiándola, dándoles la espalda. Bucky se muerde el labio, el hombre ha de haberse sentido incomodo pero ¡al diablo él!

—Debemos irnos—dice Tony, James vuelve su vista a él.

—¿Puedes caminar?—Oh, vaya que a Tony le hubiera gustado negarse y dejar que James le cargue todo el tiempo, demasiado cómodo entre esos musculosos brazos, pero asintió, tenía su orgullo.

Víctor los observaba un tanto cohibido y molesto quizá. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo ya.

—Seguramente la base ya se encuentra vacía, nos será más fácil escapar sin tener que luchar—advirtió.

—¿Esto fue obra tuya?—pregunta, mientras deja a Tony de nuevo en el suelo.

—Hice lo que debía, ahora hay que terminar con esto.

James asintió, tomando la mano de Tony, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras comenzaban a correr para tener una posibilidad de escapar y tomar el helicóptero. Aunque dudaba mucho que eso ocurriera. James sabía que a partir de ese momento, las cosas sólo empeorarían, que Karpov no se quedaría quieto por mucho tiempo.

—Es mejor que ellos escapen en el helicóptero—dijo, mientras aceleraban el paso, corriendo con la base colapsando detrás de ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Debes proteger a Tony, si ellos piensan que están muertos, tendrán más ventaja.

—Karpov no descansará hasta comprobar por sí mismo nuestros cadáveres y asegurarse de que en verdad estemos muertos, hay que destruirlos y procurar no formar parte de los escombros también.—James observa a Tony, notando que comienza a resentir todo esa maldita travesía que han pasado, así que sin consultarle lo toma en brazos para acelerar aún más, no pueden perder más tiempo.

Tony refunfuña, pero no dice nada. Tal y como habían pensado, los pasillos que recorren se encuentran desolados, las paredes a su alrededor se descascaran provocando que el polvillo dificulte la visión, James tropieza, pero no pierde el equilibrio, Tony alza la cabeza y James no le permite ver con qué, él lo intuye, porque más adelante la visión es más nítida y el suelo se ve regado por los desgraciados a los que las detonaciones alcanzó. Es así que se ven obligados a esquivar cuerpos cada tanto, Tony traga con dificultad al ver los cadáveres y esconde su rostro en el pecho de James, sólo quiere salir de allí y llegar a su casa junto al soldado.

La salida se vislumbra como un rayo de luz, la mitad de esta está destruía, la otra se ve bloqueada por los escombros, deben saltar por encima de estos y salir por lo que queda de abertura, es una suerte que sea lo suficientemente grande como para que puedan salir sin problemas. Saltan, y cuando tiene sus pies sobre la nieve, un disparo se escucha, tres más le siguen y con una velocidad antihumana James patea la punta de un pedazo de lo que fue alguna vez la puerta de esa base, la coraza de hierro se eleva y Bucky la toma para bloquear los disparos. Han sido emboscados. Una maldición se escapa de sus labios.

Tony jadea entre sus brazos, y su rostro se vuelve pálido cuando ve las heridas que atraviesan el pecho de Víctor. James aprieta los dientes y el cuerpo del soldado cae laxo bañando la inmaculada nieve con su sangre.

Víctor tiene como último pensamiento el descansar y ver a su madre otra vez. La sonrisa no se aparta de sus labios.

—Has subestimado a Hydra por última vez Barnes, no tendré contemplación esta vez.—Karpov aparece entre los restos de la base, un helicóptero desciende, el cuaderno de tapa roja sobre sus manos—Decide, vienes por las buenas, o por las malas.

James tira el pedazo de puerta a un lado, baja la mirada y suelta la mano de Tony. Todo en cámara lenta, mientras el castaño siente como su corazón se detiene y el hielo deja de derretirse a sus pies, para cubrirlo por completo.

••

Son arrastrados hacia una base, ese lugar es tan vasto y blanco que parece infinito, Tony piensa que debajo de esos suelos congelados, Hydra extiende sus brazos y por más que intentaran huir, uno de esas extremidades los atraparía. Pero esta base es distinta, más lúgubre, tanto, que James se estremece al verla. Aun así, Tony no teme por Hydra ni el Coronel, el miedo le acaricia la espina dorsal cada vez que observa el rostro de James, un rostro endurecido con unos ojos que queman. Han permanecido en esa celda por horas, o días. No lo sabe, en algún punto entre el dolor de sus heridas mal curadas y el hambre, ha perdido la noción del tiempo, y la frustración le sube por el esqueleto, se mezcla con el miedo. Piensa en el hombre que trató de salvarlos y que terminó lleno de agujeros por donde se le escapó la vida, piensa y teme porque no recuerda su nombre, eso también le frustra, el hambre hace corto circuito en su cabeza y lo pierde en una nebulosa, como si fuese un sonámbulo o una marioneta, pierde unos recuerdos, quizá mecanismos de post traumáticos. Pero uno le golpea de frente, tan fuerte en el estómago que siente como las náuseas se retuercen en su interior, quemándole la garganta con el sabor amargo de su bilis.

Jarvis. Su fiel y amado Jarvis. Había muerto.

Dijo que sobreviviría. Le prometió que lo vengaría. Y ahora estaba sobre una roca, dejando que la muerte le arrastre sin resistencia. James también lo notaba, tomando una decisión al fin.

—Te entregarás, ¿no es así?—la voz de Tony sonó lacónica.

—Eres más listo de lo que pensé—Bucky no lo observaba.

—No soy listo, soy un genio—Bucky sonrió con amargura, enfrentándolo de una vez. Qué irónico, él, quien había asesinado sin vacilar, le temía a la mirada de Tony.—Sin embargo…

—No es tu culpa—lo cortó al instante, acercándose a él para tomarlo de los hombros—, ni por un segundo pienses en eso, ellos llevan años en esto, tienen personas tan inteligentes como tú o tu padre… mírame, _Antoshka_ , soy la prueba de eso.

Tony enarcó una ceja, seguido de eso un calorcito le subió al rostro, tiñendo sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

—¿ _Antoshka_?—James sonrió, dejando a Tony emocionado cuando lo vio sonrojarse.

—Mi madre de niño solía cantarme una canción en ruso, en verdad no sé muy bien por qué y no la recuerdo con precisión, pero sí recuerdo que me hacía sentir bien, alegre, algo cálido en el pecho… tú me haces sentir de la misma manera, y bueno, la canción también se llama Antoshka, creo que estaba destinado a conocerte…

Tony boqueó un par de veces sin que las palabras salieses. Tony, que siempre tenía una respuesta a todo, Tony, que hablaba porque si no las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, Tony… no sabía qué decir. Y le tomó un latido tomar a James del rostro y besarlo, porque había oído muchas veces que los besos y las miradas dicen más que mil palabras. Y él tenía esas mil palabras para embarrárselas, pero se le derretían sobre los labios del mayor. Lo amaba maldita sea…

Tenía tan solo doce años, trece quizá, porque ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que saliera de su casa hacia el Instituto junto a Jarvis. Y le dio pavor pensar en todo lo que sucedió desde entonces, cómo su vida se había puesto de cabeza, poniéndolo a prueba, lo incomodo de todo es que no estaba seguro de haberlas superado, porque ahora era más consciente que nunca, de que ese beso, probablemente, sea el último que comparta con el soldado de cabellos largos.

James lo abrazó y el cuerpo le tembló. Si fuera mayor le hubiera hecho el amor, pero debía recordarse que por más que Tony sea alguien que caminaba cien pasos adelantado al tiempo mismo, era un niño.

—Cuando llegue a casa, le diré todo a mi padre y a tía Peggy, lograremos salvarte—dijo una vez el beso terminó.

Bucky le sonrió, asintiendo mientras el dolor se le escurría por los ojos. Estaba llorando. Howard y Peggy, habría estado encantado de verlos otra vez. Tony no dijo nada, porque leía perfectamente al mayor, sonrió mientras limpiaba esas lágrimas, creyendo en sus propias ilusiones.

La puerta se abrió, Karpov, en un traje impecable con un brazalete que rodeaba su brazo derecho, el símbolo de Hydra en él.

—Llévenlos—y se marchó.

Ninguno opuso resistencia, cuando los soldados le arrastraron hacia una habitación casi idéntica a la que se había desintegrado junto a la otra base, pero esta era más amplia e iluminada. La maldita silla, estaba rodeada de monitores, con esos brazos encima que formaban un círculo, sus puntas como pinzas que encajaban alrededor del cráneo. Tony se mordió el labio, y esta vez lloró. Silencioso, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Tres armas apuntaban sobre la cabeza de James, un soldado le punzaba una jeringa sobre su cuello, no era el suero que colocaran en James pero si era anestésico, mientras era sentado en la silla y sujeto con los grilletes. Tony pensó que eso era innecesario, porque el cuerpo ya no le respondía para luchar contra lo que sucedería a continuación.

James se acercó a él con las armas siempre apuntándole, tomó su mano. Derrota era lo único que le expresaban sus facciones, su corazón se desmoronaba ante la imagen de Tony, la culpa, el dolor.

—Perdóname.

—No te olvidaré James, bórrame la memoria y aun así te recordaré.—James lo besó. Deseaba creerle.

—No me olvides…

—Tú tampoco lo hagas.

—Te prometo que _nos volveremos a ver_ , Antoshka.

Las maquinas comenzaron a hacer ruidos, mientras los brazos mecánicos descendían. Las extensiones se cerraron, formando la circunferencia del cráneo, una parte de las pinzas cubría gran parte de la zona frontal. El pecho de Tony se agitó.

» _Bórrale la memoria._

La muñeca le dolió, pero poco importaba si podía sentir entre sus dedos la calidez del otro.

» _¿No creo que estés en posición de negociar?_

Ve sus ojos, un momento que podría retratar en su memoria por siempre. Un color que le diera vida cada vez que su cerebro sea reiniciado, que pierda su nombre y su historia. Mas desde esos ojos puede construir de nuevo.

» _Busca en él lo que quieras, pero no lo lastimes, borra su memoria, borra todo recuerdo de que estuvo aquí, de que me conoció, de que sufrió._

Los sonidos grotescos de las maquinas inundan el lugar provocando que su cuerpo intente, por naturaleza, resistirse, luchar, pero sólo bastó una mirada de esos ojos azules, una sonrisa de esos labios. Se resignó.

» _De acuerdo, pero a cambio, tú serás mío… para siempre._

» _Que así sea._

Apretó la mano de James. Gritó. Y cayó en un agujero oscuro…

••

Despertó en su cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas, provocando que lo que sea que tenga en el estómago se revolviera con violencia. Su cuerpo entero dolía, aturdido, con la sensación de haber dormido por décadas.

—Cariño...

Tony giró encontrándose con su madre. Sus ojos azules le dieron ganas de llorar.

••

El sol desaparece y vuelve con intensidad cuando las nubes dejan de cubrirlo. No lo recuerda y le da jaqueca cada vez que le preguntan por ello. No sabe a veces dónde está, sigue aturdido y todos los médicos que le vieron – que no son pocos – han dicho que las lagunas mentales se deben a su traumática desaparición. _No lo recuerda_. Le han dicho que lo secuestraron, que estuvo desaparecido poco más de un mes, y que un día – tan fantástico como sonaba – apareció inconsciente a cien metros de su casa. A veces cierra los ojos y ve una puerta, ha intentado abrirla, pero es imposible. A veces recuerda un apodo, algo extraño, le hace sentir feliz sin embargo.

A veces recuerda un beso.

Tony suspira mientras el sacerdote sigue hablando y su madre le toma del brazo. Desde que regresó _¿De dónde?_ Ella ha estado a su lado, teme perderlo de vista y que desaparezca, pero Tony no tiene intenciones de hacerlo, algo le pesa y lo único que quiere es dormir y soñar con que puede abrir esa puerta.

Tía Peggy tampoco se separa de él. Ella parece ver en sus ojos algo que nadie más ve, pero no le dice nada. Se limita a abrazarlo.

Howard le asusta. Ha estado tan atento y cariñoso que no sabe qué hacer con ese sentimiento. Debería sentirse alegre, pero no lo hace. Tony teme que algo se haya roto en él, porque muchas veces ha sentido que en vez de corazón, tiene un pedazo de metal…

Jarvis está muerto.

Y no recuerda cómo sucedió.

Mira al cielo mientras el ataúd desciende y arrojan flores en él. Hay una nube que le parece tener forma de una mano. Tony eleva la suya y conecta sus cinco dedos con los esponjosos dedos de nube.

Sonríe con melancolía al pensar que nunca se tomó el tiempo de buscar figuras entre las nubes como un niño normal. Quizá lo haga más tarde.

Observa unos instantes a Hank Pym, una de las tantas personas que han ido a despedir a su mayordomo y amigo. El hombre ha estado observándolo tan insistentemente que le inquieta. En verdad hay un sentimiento que se remueve en su pecho cuando lo ve y frunce el ceño, se siente enojado con ese hombre y la mirada arrepentida que le devuelve no calma su inquietud. Tony lo atribuye a que ha sido durante su presentación en el Instituto que todo sucedió; su secuestro y la muerte de J, pero en su interior sabe que hay más.

Tanto él como Pym no dicen nada.

••

Cuando la tarde cae las nubes ya no están, pero de todas maneras permanece recostado sobre el impecable césped del jardín de la mansión, su madre cerca, no le pierde de vista. Tony la ignora concentrándose en el color del cielo, por donde el sol cae todavía existen pinceladas cobrizas que ridículamente le recuerdan a él, al otro lado, sin una luna visible, el cielo es más oscuro y su corazón se contrae porque ese color le recuerda algo, algo que le hace bien pero no sabe qué. Se imagina un rostro, pero de este sólo ve sus ojos, idéntico al color del cielo. Le gusta.

Él ya ha visto esos ojos antes.

—Nos volveremos a ver—susurra.

No sabe con exactitud por qué lo hace. Pero cree que le escuchan y sonríe mientras cierra sus ojos y se relame los labios.

••

James duerme su sueño criogénico. Su mente en blanco, con pinceles que dibujan ojos castaños y besos inocentes.

Una nana que alguien canta resuena en su inconsciente; _Antoshka_ alcanza a entender.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _Me ha encantado escribir este fic. Espero sinceramente que ustedes hayan disfrutado de leerlo también._

 _Gracias por leer y por todo. Será hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
